Eric Mueller
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Reichskanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Kaiser | } |- ! Deputy Chancellor | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Military Service | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Eric Mueller '''is a retired politician from the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, who served as fifth and seventh Reichskanzler from 1980 to 1990, and again from 1995 to 2000. He is, to date, the only liberal Chancellor, and is known as the founder of the modern center left in the country, as he led the 1972 split with the increasingly regressive Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich. Early Life Eric Mueller is a native of Lubeck, in northern Germany. Little is known about his early life, except that he was educated at the Kaiser Wilhelm University in Konigsberg, majoring in political science. He would enter politics in 1958, at the age of 23, and would serve in various positions as he moved along the ladder within the SPK. Forming the DUR In the early 1970s Mueller had become a notable critic of the increasingly regressive policies of the SPK, and often butted heads with future party leader Greta Schweingabber. This came to a head in 1972, when Mueller led the moderates of the party in a breakaway movement to form the Democrat's Union. Since that point the DUR has grown in influence, with the SPK hemorrhaging members to them. By 1976 the DUR had become the majority opposition party in the Reichstag, and in the 1980 election cycle won a slight majority in the congress, as well as seating Mueller in the Alte Stadtschloss. Chancellorship '''1980-1990 With a narrow majority in the Reichstag, newly elected Chancellor Mueller took aim at several major liberal policy agendas, including the elimination of conscription in the Kaiserreichswehr, along with partial disarmament, as well as an ambitious welfare agenda. Under Mueller welfare became more accessible, and healthcare subsidies were offered to a much wider range of citizens. These popular policies led to his reelection in 1985 to a second term, although the party's influence began to wane, and the DUR lost it's majority in the 1988 elections. Constitutionally prohibited from seeking a third consecutive term, Mueller did not participate in the 1990 elections, with DUR candidate Elise Marzgeld losing to IVP newcomer Helga Olengard. 1995-2000 Following the retirement of Olengard Mueller ran again for Chancellor in 1995, winning narrowly in a crowded field. Mueller had to contend now with an IVP majority Reichstag, an was unable to resume his disarmament polcies, which had been rolled back by the Olengard Administration. He none the less was well regarded by the populace, and was expected to become Chancellor for a fourth and final time, the first to do so since Hans Schultz. Despite this, the IVP-RP Coalition came unexpected to most, and the unified conservative bloc was able to secure the Chancellorship in 2000 for the IVP's Otto Kleinwald. Retirement Following his defeat in the 2000 election, Mueller was prohibited from seeking a non-consecutive fourth term. The now 65 year old Chancellor quietly retired from public life as a result, moving into his hunting cottage in the Kaiserwald with his wife. Mueller remained silent for the most part, but has thrice commented publicly on current events since leaving offices. The first time was in 2010, condeming the conservative parties in the aftermath of the 2010 Chancellor Election Scandal that saw the collapse of the coalition that ousted him. Mueller would later express his concern over the intervention in the Durkadurkastan War in 2016, a reiteration of his longstanding pacifistic beliefs. The most recent was in 2018, following the surge in regressive leftist politics that saw the SPK and even the SED surging in the Reichstag, vowing to imperil the administration of Robert Bergmann. Mueller urged caution against the rising tide of authoritarian leftism. Titles, Honors, and Styles Titles * As Reichskanzler Der recht Ehrenwerte Reichskanzler Markus Fensterburg The Right and Honorable Imperial Chancellor Markus Fensterburg Honors * House Order of Klink Styles * As Reichskanzler Herr Reichskanzler Mr. Imperial Chancellor Category:Leaders Category:Kaiserreich Category:Politicians Category:Demokratische Union des Reiches Category:Reichskanzler